


The Child

by LesboDyke



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Animated Fandoms, Disney Fairies
Genre: F/F, Gen, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesboDyke/pseuds/LesboDyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Title up for Debate) While thinking some things over, Vidia hears a sound that is not native to Pixie Hollow. A Child Crying. (Post 'The Great Fairy Rescue'. Pre 'Secret of the Wings')</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Child

**Author's Note:**

> So I kinda binge watched all the Tinkerbell Movies in one go and this fic popped into my head and wouldn't let me go.  
> (As a warning, this fic will (at a later point) contain the Femmeslash Pairing of Tinker Bell/Vidia.)

Vidia was thinking. It wasn't an uncommon thing for her to be doing, but what was uncommon was for her to be walking rather than flying while she thought. It wasn't that she was out of Pixie Dust, she could fly if she wanted to, but for some reason unknown even to her, she didn't want to.  
She kicked at some random Lost Thing and made a mental note to tell Tinkerbell there was new stuff on the beach.  
And that made her stop. Alright so she'd gone out of her way to save the Tinker, but why was she invading her thoughts while she was thinking?  
Shaking her head, Vidia continued to walk, her wings fluttering lightly in the breeze. It was then she heard something. It wasn't a normal sound for Pixie Hollow, but it was one she knew from her time on the Mainland. The sound of a child crying.  
There were no children on Neverland, so why could she hear one crying? Launching into the air, Vidia shot off in the direction she heard the crying coming from.  
She found a small child, a girl by the look of the long bedraggled hair, washed up on the beach, clutching at a sodden blanket, surrounded by what is clearly a wreckage, and crying, rather loudly.

“Hey, hey!” Vidia approached the child, trying to catch her attention. It took a second before the child spotted her. She reached up with a pudgey hand and tried to grab, but thankfully Vidia managed to dodge. She'd never been more grateful for her talent at that moment.  
“No grabbing! I just want to see if you're okay!” She said before remembering. To humans, their speech just sounded like jingling.  
The girl had stopped crying and was now staring at Vidia with wide eyes, sniffling quietly. Vidia flew a little closer again, noting the scrape on the child's head, but other than that, she seemed relatively uninjured, much to the fairies delight.  
She needed to find the child some form of shelter.  
“Stay here!” She instructed, holding her hands out to the child, trying to imprint on it to _stay_! Maybe it would have been better if Fawn had found her. She might have had better luck communicating with her.  
Vidia quickly zipped away to look for somewhere big enough to house the child, but as she flew away, she heard the crying start up once more. She had to be quick, before someone else found her.  
They'd just send her away, send her back to the Mainland, somehow. But Vidia could tell she needed watching first. She needed to make sure that the child wasn't injured, wasn't suffering. And then she'd tell the Queen and get her sent back to the Mainland. She must have a family that was missing her after all.

Finding a tree wasn't that difficult. They had plenty hollowed out that were meant to be used for storage, but since Tinkerbell had revolutionised Tinkering, they didn't need to store as much, so plenty of the further out ones were empty.  
Still flying as fast as she could, Vidia hurried to get bedding materials, creating a cosy nest type area for the child before hurrying back, praying that no-one else had found her yet.

Once Vidia entered her line of sight, the child stopped crying again, still clutching her sodden blanket to her chest, sucking on the ear of a stuffed creature that was attached to the material.

“Hello again.” Vidia greeted, offering her a smile and a wave. She blinked twice before hesitantly raising her hand. Vidia got ready to dodge another grab attempt, but was pleasantly surprised when she simply waved back.  
“Yes, hello.” She smiled, flitting back a little and waving her arms encouragingly.  
“Come with me. Come on, I'll take you somewhere dry.” She explained, fully aware that the child couldn't understand her but hoping beyond hope that some of her message came through.  
It seemed to, as she pushed to her feet, standing wobbily. Finally able to see all of her, Vidia realised that the child really was young. No more than four years old, if that. Far too young to be alone.  
Waving her arms again, Vidia flitted back once more, praying that she could walk. She hadn't thought of what she would do if the child was incapable of that.  
To her immense relief, she took a step forward, and then another, still clutching the blanket close to her chest.  
“Yes, that's it. Come on, you can do it. Follow me!” She waved her arms again, once more floating back a little, smiling as the child's steps seemed to pick up in confidence as she continued to move.

It took them about ten minutes to get to the storage tree and Vidia was genuinely amazed that no-one had spotted them.  
She'd been drying the child with her magic as they moved and so once they arrived at the tree, she simply encouraged her into the bed nest she had made.

“There. Much better, right?” She asked, smiling as the child yawned. With a gentle gust of wind, Vidia knocked her back so she was lying down, and pulled the blankets over her, making a note to try and sew them together into one big one tomorrow at some point.  
It was then a crucial thought hit her. She didn't even know the child's name. She could hardly ask, the child couldn't understand her. Maybe it was on her clothing somewhere, human's did that sometimes.  
She flitted around the tired child, checking everywhere she could think of for some hint as to her name. But there was nothing. She really needed to know, it would be rude to just re-name her randomly.  
A soft sucking sound pervaded the air and Vidia hurried around to the front of the child to see the blanket once more. Of course! They'd have sewn her name into her blanket for certain. She knew of that custom, knew it very well. She flew down, doing her best to get a look without having to move the blanket. The child was finally asleep and she didn't want to wake her up and risk bringing the crying back to life. They were too close to Pixie Hollow now. That would draw all kinds of unneeded attention!  
As she examined, she discovered that the animal was a small bear. And finally, after a solid few minutes of searching, she found the embroidered word.

_Kinder._

That must be her name. Kinder. But it wouldn't be Kinder. It wasn't human nature to name their child an order. Be kinder. It must be pronounced differently. Perhaps with a different kind of I. She'd ask Kinder when she woke up.  
But for now she'd let her sleep.  
And go search for some food for when she did wake up. She must be starving already. Vidia was surprised she'd managed to get to sleep, considering everything. But apparently Kinder was a strong little girl.  
She'd be heading home before she knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinder was meant to be as in the German Word for Child, but I realised, upon writing it, that it was also kinder (as in 'Be Kinder') so, for future reference, it is Kinder as in Kinder Egg.


End file.
